Orthogonal connectors may be used to connect orthogonally oriented circuit boards together at multiple connector locations. Orthogonal connectors may also be known as orthogonal backplane connectors. FIG. 1 illustrates the interior of a typical chassis including orthogonal connectors (e.g., orthogonal connectors 108a-e). These connectors 108 allow each one of the one or more horizontal circuit boards, such as line cards 102a and 102b, to be connected with every other one of the vertical circuit boards, such as control cards 106a-e. For example, control card 106a is coupled with orthogonal connector 110a, line card 102a is coupled to orthogonal connector 108a, and orthogonal connectors 108a and 110a are connected to each other. This connection couples line card 102a with control card 106a. Using orthogonal connectors, all circuit boards of one physical orientation may be able to connect to all circuit boards of the orthogonal orientation. In some cases, the horizontal and vertical circuit boards are separated via a midplane, such as midplane 104. In such a case, the midplane may include additional connectors that are used to join the orthogonal connectors of the two circuit boards together. Typically the midplane does not include additional circuitry other than the additional intermediate connectors. Orthogonal connectors may be used in networking equipment such as hubs, switches, routers, cellular equipment, servers, storage systems, etc.